Zeke
"Quote" Zeke is the main character of The Conduit Chronicles. He is the reincarnation of Matilda and Conduit to Kira, goddess of creation. Profile Personality Zeke is a determined yet nonchalant person, fighting and getting stronger as he needs to, but overall doesn't enjoy hurting others when he doesn't have to. He often gets bursts of motivation when he's beaten or a new challenge appears which leads him to focus exclusively on training until he's strong enough to get over said obstacle. He is very protective of those he cares about and will put himself in harms way to ensure their safety. That being said, he gives others a chance to prove themselves and will only step up if he knows that they can't win, such as when Ting gets herself into trouble that she can't get out of on her own. Zeke is very quick to go along with other's plans as he has faith that people know what they're talking about. Zeke has little knowledge on inter-dimensional events and relies on others to fill him in or take charge if they know about a situation that he doesn't know about. He is however a fast learner, gathering information and context whenever he can and putting them into practice when the situation arrives. He rarely disobeys Kira unless someone else has a better idea or she doesn't have enough context for the situation. He joins her with little resistance and is keen to defeat Phane despite having no knowledge of any Conduit culture before meeting Kira. Zeke feels for his enemies and doesn't believe in killing. He shows mercy to even his most vile enemies such as Beta, only attempting to subdue him. The first instance of this mercy is when Ting suggests killing Vega after his first defeat but Zeke dissuades her since he's learned that Vega is sentient. This mercy has sometimes been Zeke's downfall as conduit weapons don't kill unless the intention to do so is present. With Zeke's weapon Chiraphone, it only cuts or slices things when attempting to kill, merely acting as blunt edge otherwise. When attempting to show mercy to Phane, his naivety was exploited and Phane quickly gained the upper-hand. His mercy is also what has allowed him to gain new allies, like Ting and Ara, who were both corrupted prior to joining to the Dimension Shifters. Despite being one of the strongest known conduits by the end of the series, he never unironically acts above others or treats himself as better. He presents himself like an equal to others he meets, which often attracts them to join him or dissuades them from fighting. Marcus notes Zeke's quick progress and eventually states that he has nothing more to teach him. Even Celia, his counterpart, admits that he is stronger than her despite her constant demonstrations of raw power early in the series. Zeke's strength works to strengthen others. While training with Marcus and Ting, both were slowly pushed to their limits which caused their power to increase in return. Powers And Abilities Powers *Flight - The ability to fly or hover by surrounding oneself with his power. *Enhanced Physical Attributes - Superhuman strength, resistance, speed, endurance, healing, and all other physical attributes. *Conduit Sense - The ability to sense incoming attacks from others conduits and the reflexes to dodge, block or counterattack. *Conduit Weapon - All Conduits have a personal weapon that can be summoned at anytime without the need for a stone or residual power, Zeke's being a sword called Chiraphone. *Light Manipulation - The ability to manipulate and create light through the combination of one's Conduit Gene and the stone a god entrusts to them. **Light Beams - Basic beams made of light that can fired from the user's hands. **Mastered Solid Light - The ability to create walls, domes and spheres of solid light that can be used to block and deflect attacks. **Portals - The use of portals made from light that allow for inter-dimensional travel. *Conduit Strength Increase - Conduits gain more power when they reach the edge of their current abilities or are pushed past their limits, resulting in an increase in strength and power usage. *Powers of Creation - Zeke inherits Kira's ability to create things out of thin air given that he has enough power and knowledge on the object to do so. However unlike Kira, any object Zeke creates is made of light and will disappear if he is knocked out, runs out of power or if the object is damaged. *Corruption Dispelling - Using Kira's powers, Zeke is able to release an intense flash of light from his necklace that disintegrates corruption. This technique drains Zeke's energy and often leaves him out of power or even unconscious. *Brawler Style Combat - Zeke is capable of a basic fighting style that revolves around improvisation and simple techniques. Not having any formal martial arts training, Zeke relies on his own techniques and strengths to win fights. *Telekinesis - While rare, Zeke is shown to have the ability to stop incoming attacks or objects by freezing them in the air or lifting them off of the ground. *Various Elemental Powers - While a God of Creation, Zeke was able to use the elements of all of his allies whose powers he absorbed. The elements are heat, electricity, life, destruction, water, earth, (etc.) Transformations [[Burst Mode|'Burst Mode']] When pushed to his limits during his first fight with Beta, Zeke is forced into Burst mode. In this form Zeke's gains a blue shimmer around him and his eyes glow the same colour. He gains increased all around abilities and realizes his full potential when fighting in this form, but it drains energy quickly and doesn't last long. He also gains the use of large versions of Kira's hands that can be used as extensions of his own or separate limbs he can use while his own arms move independently. This for drains a lot of energy and doesn't last long. Burst Mode II At the pinnacle of his fight with Celia during the Corruption Arc, when he is overpowered by her, Zeke unknowingly taps into Matilda's powers and is granted with the ability to transform into the second form of Burst Mode, overpowering and defeating Celia. In this form Zeke's hair turns blue and he gains an aura of the same colour around him. His power gets significantly multiplied in this form with a focus on his light manipulation powers. Kira's hands return but can be summoned and dispelled at will. This form is also a lot more stable than the base Burst Mode, lasting longer and draining less, but taking far more power to be activated. Burst Mode III Zeke achieved this form during his fight with the corrupted Darmia in his Demigod Form when Kira pushed their soul-binding as far as it could go before completion and joining his powers with Matilda's dormant powers within him. In this form, Zeke's hair and eyes turn a dark blue with his aura turning to the same with highlights of white and black. His power in this form is multiplied to bring him to the precipice of god-hood. Kira's hands no longer appear in this form and Zeke takes on a serious manner, barely speaking. God of Creation In his final battle with Phane, Zeke became a God of Creation when Kira sacrifices herself by completing their soul-binding, Zeke absorbing the power of his deceased allies and wearing their stones and then going Burst III. In this form Zeke's hair, eyes and aura turn white with the latter containing rainbow highlights of his friend's powers. Zeke's power is elevated to that of a high-ranking god. Zeke is able to use the elements of all of the Dimension Shifters that are killed and whose power he absorbs. He is able to keep up with Phane and surpass him. When Phane unleashes all of his power at once to destroy the entire cluster, Zeke unleashes his own power to stop Phane's and creates an entirely new timeline with the remaining dimension combining into one super-dimension and reviving his friends using the powers he absorbed from Fae. This power proves too much for Zeke, as soon as he activated it his body began to disintegrate, completely disappearing shortly after creating the new timeline. Equipment * Chiraphone - Zeke's conduits weapon. It's a handsword made of light-matter with to small blades branching out near the tip. * Chiraphone II - An upgraded form of Chiraphone that Zeke received when he merges his own powers with Matilda's, merging their swords in the process. It resembles a large greatsword with two long protruding blades creating a "V" near the handle with the branching blades near the tip increasing in size. * Necklace - Zeke's power stone is located in an ornate golden necklace made of light-matter that he wears. * Rune Shield - A shield he stole from Crude Beard that can be summoned separately or in tandem with his sword and is capable of blocking strong hits. Trivia * Zeke shares more attributes with Scarlet than he does his counterpart Celia ** Both have similar personalities and interests ** Both are conduits of Luminos who knew each other prior to their partnerships *** They are also both soulbound with their gods ** Both are exceptionally strong Conduits capable of going Burst Mode III ** Both have multiple personalities within them, although Scarlet can switch between while Zeke cannot ** Both of them are able to defeat Beta Gallery Category:Conduit Chronicles Characters Category:Characters Category:Conduits Category:Gods